starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Rothfuss
|fgcolor= |name=Daniel Rothfuss |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion : Project Blackstone |image=Dr_Rothfuss.jpeg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |gender=Male |hair=White |job=Astrophysicist }} Dr. Daniel "Dan" Rothfuss is an astrophysicist associated with the Project Blackstone. He is also very proficient with technology. Rothfuss is crippled, and bound to a wheelchair. His face has a number of scars on it. Biography Rothfuss was a famed astrophysicist, but also dabbled in other fields such as electronics and programming, and knew how to modify machine languages. Upon his arrival at the Blackstone facility, Rothfuss was given clearance-level beta. He wondered what it would take to get to omega level. He believed Adjutant 33-27_V3.1974 was too reserved, and figured she would open up to him as they got to know each other. He sarcastically commented on the quality of the tools provided by the Dominion. When Dr. Pamela Foster's datapad continued to give "unauthorized user" images, Dr. Rothfuss fixed it for her.Project Blackstone Tweets. Cameron Dayton's Twitter, accessed on 2013-05-20 After he completed his streamlines Warhound designs, Rothfuss talked to Red Quinton, the designer, confronting a security vulnerability that would allow enemies to hijack the mech. While Quinton dismissed this, as protoss and zerg would not want to pilot the mech, he admired the man's gumption, and asked him if he'd like to join him for drinking. Rothfuss provided several Blackstone staff including Red Quinton and Dr. Talen Ayers with devices that allowed them to communicate with each other without alerting Dominion security. His knowledge of the programming that serves as the base code for all Dominion systems allows him access to Blackstone's classified files. When Dr. Ayers questions Dr. Rothfuss on his loyalty to the Dominion, he replied that he is loyal to humanity as a whole, and that the Dominion is right not to trust him. He then stated that after learning what their research was being used for, his goal was to destroy the project. However, with the fall of Arturus Mengsk the facility became forgotten an ran low on supplies, causing tensions to rise. When Dr. Warren Held released a group of frenzied zerglings into the facility, Rothfuss was lead to safety by Lee Treicher, and his wheelchair was pushed by Pamela Foster. Rothfuss attempted to guide the scientists to the Daisy 8, the one transport off of the facility, but it was taken by Winlaleah Martine, who abandoned the scientists in the base. Eventually, when all the zerglings were dead, she had only one bullet left, which she decided to save for Held. Rothfuss followed the scientists to the sublevels where Held was hiding. They reached the sublevels, where they found that Dr. Held was already dead, killed by the last surviving protoss prisoner.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-01 Rothfuss and the other survivors were rescued by a Dominion force led by Valerian Mengsk, now emperor of the Terran Dominion. He offered them a place on the Brin, a science vessel on which Project Blackstone would be continued.Blizzard Entertainment. Project Blackstone, accessed on 2013-03-29 Notes Rothfuss mentions that he is not working for the Kel-Morian Combine, Terran Dominion or Umojan Protectorate, but that he works for a party that benefits "humanity at large," and had a large knowledge of the UPL's ATLAS programming that underlies most Dominion machine learning, as well as knowledge of technology that lies "outside the realm of Dominion science." This hints that Rothfuss has some possible connection to the United Earth Directorate. References Daniel Rothfuss Category:Terran scientists